Valentine's Day
by princesspomegranate
Summary: Sigyn reads up on Valentine's Day while Loki wreaks havoc and plans a number of surprises. LokixSigyn. Post-Mischief, Magic and Fidelity, Pre-Losing Him. Fluff, fluff, fluff. Twoshot.
1. A Prank

Sigyn was sat in her and Loki's corner of the library, her legs crossed and a book in her hands. Loki had warned her away from the palace earlier that day. He'd said it with a glint in his eyes that made her think of mischief to come; and, with that, she'd left him to his business, pitying whoever was on the receiving end of his plans.

She'd gone to the library to occupy herself and had found her way to a rarely-used part of the library. There she had found a number of books on Midgardian history and traditions; she'd always been fascinated by those things. She liked Midgardian fiction, but their traditions were something else.

She'd looked through a number of books before she came across the one that she was now reading. This was on Midgardian holidays. She'd read about Christmas, Hanukkah and something nicknamed Pancake day before coming across a holiday called Valentine's Day.

Now this one gripped her attention. The history of it had something to do with a Saint, his death and a number of religions fighting each other. It almost seemed a little silly; but the celebration that followed into the modern day intrigued Sigyn. She couldn't help but like the idea of celebrating the love between two people. That made her smile at least.

Though the expression did not last long as a commotion distracted her. After a small noise, she looked up from her book to find her husband striding into view from behind a row of shelves. He looked a little too pleased with himself for Sigyn not to be suspicious.

"What did you do?" she asked quickly.

He put a hand on his chest and feigned shock.

"What did I do? Nothing. Nothing at all," he answered coolly.

She narrowed her eyes at him. She wasn't stupid enough to believe that.

"In fact," he continued. "I've been here with you the entire morning."

"Loki," she said, her tone warning.

He just rolled his eyes and conjured a chair beside his wife with a wave of his hand. Loki took a seat and placed a kiss on her cheek, hoping to wipe away the hard expression she wore.

"Just humour me," he whispered.

Sigyn sighed and replied, "Only if humouring you doesn't land me in trouble whatever trouble you're about to be in."

He chuckled.

"Of course not, little Sigyn. I would never do that to you."

"Liar," she smiled.

He inclined his head.

"You know me too well. Now, if we're going to make this convincing, then I should like to know what we have been reading this morning."

She smiled and shook her head slowly, sliding the open book towards him. His eyes scanned the page for a moment before he looked back at his wife curiously.

"Valentine's Day?" he asked, an eyebrow raised.

"What?" Sigyn asked. "Midgardian traditions interest me, surely you know that."

Loki shrugged. He had known that, but he hadn't really thought about it much.

"Well they do," she confirmed.

"Seems interesting that you have stopped on this page in particular," he noted.

She frowned a little.

"Not really, it's just where I got up to before you arrived."

"So you're not hinting at something then, love?"

She tilted her head and regarded him. She couldn't work out what he was thinking. Did he think that she was trying to get him to do something? _No_, she thought. _That would be ridiculous; I didn't even known that he would be showing up so he can't think that I planned that._

"Hardly," she murmured.

"Shame," he replied quietly.

Before she had even had time to consider the meaning behind that, another commotion distracted her. This time it was Thor. Of course, that was a surprise. Thor rarely ever paid a visit to the library. One look at him was enough to explain exactly why he was there though.

He was covered in, well, there was no other word that Sigyn could use to describe it, _slime_. A _green_ slime to be exact. His usually red and flowing cape was trailing the gungy substance across the floor of the library like a line of congealing paint.

The rest of his clothes were much the same, dripping with the stuff. But it was Thor's face that had Sigyn's mouth dropping open. He had obviously tried to wipe away the substance from his face and it was now smeared across his skin, making him look like some green-skinned lizard monster.

"Loki!"

The Thunder God's eyes were set on her husband.

"Thor," Loki said, amusement clear in his voice. "I must say you're looking a little green today, are you feeling well?"

Sigyn stared at him. Certainly, Loki had told her to stay out of the palace, but then he'd brought the aftermath of his mischief trailing right after her.

"You think this is amusing, brother?"

"Now that you mention it, your choice of attire today is leaving something to be desired."

"You did this, Loki; don't try to deny it."

Loki feigned shock again and Sigyn rolled her eyes.

"Now you know that I am one to own up to my work, brother, but I have been here with Sigyn all morning."

Thor grunted in anger.

"Do not lie to me, Loki. I am covered in this... liquid, and of all its _qualities_, it is green. _Your_ colour. What do you say to that?"

Loki shrugged.

"Nothing much. If you don't believe my story, then ask my wife."

Both princes looked to Sigyn and she froze. _Oh_ _no_, she thought. Luckily, she was saved from giving an answer by another interruption. At the sight of the Archive Keeper, Sigyn put her head in her hands. All she had wanted to do was read this morning. Now, after a good yelling at, she was quite sure that she, Loki and Thor were about to be thrown out of the library and refused entry for quite some time.

"If I get thrown out of here for this, I'm going to kill you," Sigyn whispered to her husband with a frown.

Loki smirked before turning his attention to the grouchy old man.

"What on Asgard is this?" the Archive Keeper yelled, pointing at the trail Thor had left behind him.

Sigyn didn't look up from her hands; she figured that this was a mess to be dealt with by the princes. She was just an innocent bystander in all of this, after all. Except for the fact that she knew that the Archive Keeper wouldn't see it that way. She was with the two men now, and she would be dealt with just as they were.

Loki said nothing, but Thor didn't hesitate to reply, "My brother has so kindly covered me in this slime, and I have come to deal with him-"

"And _you_ have so _kindly_ covered my floor in it also, now how do you suppose that I deal with _that_?" the Archive Keeper bit back.

Loki smirked as a frown found Thor's expression.

"That is a matter for later," he replied, turning back to his brother. "Loki, I demand an apology."

"And I demand that you get out!"

Thor scowled.

"I am Thor, you do not give me orders."

"I bloody well do whilst you're in my library! Now get out, you green-slime-trailing, overly-loud thunder god! This is my domain, and not yours. Go!"

With that, he ushered Thor away, creating another slimy trail in the process.

"Saved by the grumpy old man," Sigyn whispered.

"He'll be back," Loki smirked. "And I suggest that we are gone by the time he gets here."

She nodded. She didn't much fancy being the target of the Archive Keeper's wrath if there was any chance of getting out of it- particularly when she had nothing to do with whatever had set him off. So Loki put his arms around his wife and magicked them away making sure that they reappeared in their rooms.

"What exactly did you do to Thor?" Sigyn asked as Loki released her. "And what was that stuff?"

Loki grinned.

"A trickster never tells."

Then he disappeared again. She stared after him for a moment and then shook her head. She wasn't surprised at all that he'd disappeared; he often did that. Little did she know, however, that Loki had only vanished to pick up the book that she had been reading earlier.

* * *

**Author's Note: This is a little twoshot with plenty of fluff in the next chapter. Thought I might do a little Valentine's Day writing, plus I missed Loki and Sigyn being together and happy, so voila! :)**

**Hope you'll let me know what you think! I'll post the second chapter tomorrow when it's actually Valentine's Day. :)**

**Kit xx**


	2. A Surprise

**The music in this chapter is called Caravan by Rachel Portman (from the movie Chocolat); just in case you wanted to listen to it while you read. :)**

**Enjoy. :)**

**Kit xx**

* * *

Sigyn didn't see her husband for the remainder of the morning and well into the afternoon. She was almost past wondering where he was. He might have just been hiding from Thor for all she knew. Though she highly doubted that; it just wasn't Loki's style to hide. So what was he doing?

She had no idea, so Sigyn just turned her thoughts to her duties and spent her time focussing on them instead. Loki returned eventually, smiling as he found his wife wrapped up in her duties.

She finished quite soon after his arrival, as he had known she would. He'd been using his magic to watch her since she had left, so he knew exactly when she was going to be finished. Sigyn opened her eyes and found him standing in front of her.

"Oh look; he returns," she said with a small smile.

Loki smirked.

"Did Thor finally find you?" she asked.

"Never, love."

"Somehow I didn't think so. Otherwise you might've been covered in at least a few bruises."

"I'm quite good at evading Thor," was all that Loki said in reply to that.

Sigyn frowned a little. She hadn't meant to say that Thor could have hit Loki, she'd just meant to be funny. If she'd have been able to predict how he would take her comment then she wouldn't have said it.

Loki said nothing for a long moment until Sigyn asked, "So what is it that you've been doing then?"

At that, Loki brightened, smiled even.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't," she noted.

"Well then," he said, holding out a hand for her to take. "You had better come with me."

She tilted her head and placed her hand in his. The glint in his eye looked just like the mischievous one that she'd seen that morning- and Sigyn wasn't quite sure if she ought to be worried about that.

"What have you been up to?" she murmured questioningly.

"Be patient, little Sigyn."

Sigyn grumbled, "You know I've never been good at that."

"True," he agreed. "Oh well."

He pulled a confused Sigyn into their bedroom. She was trying to figure out what this had to do with what he had been doing. He certainly hadn't been in their bedroom; she would have heard him if he had been. But, curious, she followed him anyway. Once inside, Loki released her hand and moved over to the wardrobe, leaving Sigyn to watch him carefully.

"What are you doing, Loki?"

"Shh," was all that he said.

He sifted quickly through his wife's dresses before coming across the one he sought. When he pulled it out, Sigyn was a little confused. She'd never seen the dress before. It was a dark green, but that was unsurprising. All of her dresses were green.

This dress wasn't at all like those that she normally wore. It had thin straps to hold it up, but appeared to Sigyn that they would hardly be needed. The shiny material looked as if it would cling tightly enough to her upper body that there would be no chance of it falling down. Then there was the bottom of the dress, that flared slightly just above her knee until it reached the floor.

"This is what you were doing?" Sigyn asked with a raised brow.

Loki shook his head and replied, "This is what you have to wear to find out what I was doing."

Sigyn tilted her head.

"If you say so."

She slipped out of the dress she was currently wearing and into the one Loki had given to her. She was a little confused though as she couldn't work out how to fasten it. There were no strings, ribbons or clasps, just a small metallic-type of ending to the material. Sigyn turned to Loki and he smiled.

"It's called a zip," he said, moving forward and fastening the back of the dress for his wife.

"It's Midgardian," he explained.

She frowned.

"And I'm wearing a Midgardian dress because...?"

He winked and waved a hand. His own clothes became Midgardian also; a black suit, white shirt and a green patterned tie. He looked amazing in these strange clothes, Sigyn was surprised to see. And she blinked.

"You're going to have some explaining to do," she murmured.

Loki chuckled.

"I'm sure that nothing of the sort will be necessary. You just have to wait a _little_ longer to find out."

Sigyn frowned slightly.

"Well I'm very intrigued," she grumbled.

"Good," he smiled.

Then he took Sigyn's hand again. He put his other arm around her and kissed her. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to sink into the feel of his touch, the feel of his lips on hers. She barely even noticed that he used his magic to move them. He pulled back from her and smiled.

"Surprise," he said, gesturing to his right.

Sigyn opened her eyes and saw that they were in their meadow. Only their meadow looked rather different. At the centre of it, a blanket was set out on the floor. It was much like the surprise picnic that she had once created for him. And she couldn't help but notice that amongst the gold flowers, and those green and black tulips that she'd planted, were a variety of orchids.

She smiled. Loki had planted her favourite flowers. Keeping his hold on her hand, Loki led her towards the blanket and they sat down. It was only then that Sigyn noticed the confetti hearts made of paper that were scattered over the blanket.

"This is beautiful, Loki."

The corner of his lips turned upwards.

"But why?"

"You were looking at this," he answered, holding out a hand as the book she had been reading earlier appeared in his palm.

She blinked as he placed it on the blanket between them.

"Just because I was interested," she said quickly. "I really wasn't hinting or anything."

He smirked, "I know you weren't, love."

She sighed, a little relieved.

"It just so happens that on Midgard it is February 14th, the date of that Valentine's Day holiday that you were reading about."

She blinked again; she hadn't even thought about that.

"So, since you seemed to be so fascinated by it, I thought we might celebrate," Loki explained.

"Isn't that sweet of you?" she grinned.

"You're right. Don't tell anyone," Loki winked, making his wife giggle. "Anyway, since we are celebrating a Midgardian holiday in a Midgardian fashion in Midgardian clothing, I thought we should try a few Midgardian treats."

Sigyn tilted her head to the side. Between them, a bowl of chocolate-covered strawberries appeared, as did two wine glasses filled with a bubbling wine that Sigyn hadn't seen before. Loki lifted a glass and handed it to his wife before taking his own.

"It's called champagne, and apparently it goes down very well on this Valentine's Day amongst the mortals."

Sigyn smiled.

"Do you remember the last time we did this? Had a picnic of sorts, I mean," she asked. "We got covered in food."

"Unfortunately that's not part of the plan today," he smirked. "Although you did look quite ridiculous with cake in your hair."

"You're one to talk."

He smiled. They enjoyed the strawberries and champagne- which Sigyn decided that she did rather like. And after a while a soft music sprung up from nowhere. Then it was her turn to smile.

"I do love your magic when you do things like this."

"I'm glad that you approve."

He stood up.

"Would you care to dance?"

Sigyn gave him a wide grin.

"I would love to."

He helped her to her feet and they slowly started to dance, turning slowly in a romantic waltz of their own creation.

"This is the best Valentine's Day I've ever had," she said eventually, leaning her head on his chest.

"If my suspicions are correct then the is the _only_ Valentine's Day you've ever had," Loki replied.

"Only and best," she smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too, little Sigyn."

* * *

**Author's Note: Happy Valentine's Day! (I actually hate Valentine's Day, but for Loki and Sigyn, I love it- and I love the fluffffff :D)**

**Hope you enjoyed this holiday twoshot, and will let me know what you thought! :)**

**Kit xx**


End file.
